


you know that i love you boy(s)

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Are you sure?”Wardo’s face is doing that thing again where his big doe eyes wobble and it makes Mark want to sink to his knees to fix whatever’s making Wardo upset. He doesn’t, though. This is about something else, and he can’t let Wardo’s face distract him from the point—even though Wardo’s face is thoroughly distracting.“Yeah.” It occurs to Mark that Wardo would probably prefer a more complete answer, so he tries to articulate why in a way that Wardo will understand. He can’t, so instead he asks a question. “Did you not want to?”





	you know that i love you boy(s)

“Are you sure?”

Wardo’s face is doing that thing again where his big doe eyes wobble and it makes Mark want to sink to his knees to fix whatever’s making Wardo upset. He doesn’t, though. This is about something else, and he can’t let Wardo’s face distract him from the point—even though Wardo’s face is thoroughly distracting.

“Yeah.” It occurs to Mark that Wardo would probably prefer a more complete answer, so he tries to articulate why in a way that Wardo will understand. He can’t, so instead he asks a question. “Did you not want to?”

That never occurred to him. It’s hard, sometimes, to find where the edges of Wardo can be expanded and where they’re rigid with the disappointment of his father and the weight of society’s expectations. Usually, Wardo can be persuaded even if he’s firm on something but Mark tries not to. Not pressing Wardo on some issues is the least that Mark can do after . . . Well, after.

“No, it’s just.” Wardo runs a hand through his hair, which must mean he’s really frustrated. He doesn’t like to mess up his hair, usually. “I don’t want to break you.”

“You know Dustin once fucked my face, right? I’ll be fine.”

Mark leaves out the part where he’s done this with Chris and Dustin before, because Wardo gets weird and territorial whenever they’ve done stuff while he’s on a business trip. It’s kind of cute, but right now it’ll just be a distraction and he doesn’t want Wardo distracted.

“Okay,” Wardo says. He still seems hesitant, but Mark thinks that’s just how he is sometimes. He’s not very adventurous, so it takes him a while to get used to new ideas. “They’ll be home soon.”

It’s an unnecessary statement. Mark knows they’ll be home soon, because he knows everyone’s schedules better than they do. Knowing where people are makes him feel safe, in the same way that Wardo feels safe knowing what people want from him. Instead of responding, Mark steps into Wardo’s personal space and kisses him. Once he can feel Wardo relax against him, Mark does what he initially wanted to and sinks to his knees.

His fingers find the zipper of Wardo’s slacks, undoing them and tugging them down so he can get to what he really wants. Wardo lets him, hand gently cupping the back of Mark’s head but not guiding or directing him. That’s how Wardo has always been—Dustin and Chris will be rough with him, if that’s what he wants, but Mark is pretty sure that Wardo doesn’t even know how to be anything but exceedingly, unfailingly gentle.

The world narrows down to what Mark’s doing, so it’s startling when Wardo is pulled away from him but Dustin is there to help him up from the floor.

“Do you want me or Chris?”

Mark doesn’t know. Unlike Wardo or Dustin, he loves all of the people he’s dating equally and that makes decisions like this difficult. Chris has always understood that, so he takes the decision out of Mark’s hands entirely when he sees that Mark doesn’t know what the answer is.

“Eduardo will follow my lead. Dustin will watch.” Chris steps between Dustin and Mark, prompting Mark to undress. “And by watch, I mean Dustin will make sure Mark isn’t distressed.”

“Why do I always have to be waterboy?” Dustin flops into the armchair they keep in their bedroom. “I'm the only one who knows how much he can take.”

“That would be why you're watching this time.” Chris rolls his eyes at Dustin before turning his attention back to Mark. “You’re okay with that, right?”

It’ll make Dustin upset if he says yes, so Mark doesn’t. Instead, he climbs into Dustin’s lap and presses their lips together. It’s a good distraction from the issue, and Dustin is easily distracted enough that if Mark makes out with him for a few minutes, he won’t even remember what he was mad about until later. Dustin’s hands settle on Mark’s hips, pulling him closer, and Mark almost forgets what he’s doing until Chris gently pulls Mark away.

“You can do that later,” Chris says. “Bed, Mark.”

Dustin makes an annoyed noise, and Mark kisses the corner of his mouth before doing as Chris says. He sits in the center of the bed, where Wardo’s already waiting. At some point, he shed all his clothes too meaning Dusti’s the only one still fully clothed. Mark doesn’t think it’ll stay that way. Chris directs Mark’s head downward, into Wardo’s lap, and Mark goes easily. He goes back to what he was doing before Chris and Dustin came home.

Behind him, Chris touches his fingers to Mark’s asshole. The lube on them isn’t cold like when Dustin does it, because Chris is considerate like that. Usually, he and Wardo don’t get that far, but when they do Mark’s usually too turned on to care whether the lube is warm or not.

“You can fuck his mouth,” Dustin says from where he’s sitting. He hasn’t bothered to actually undress, just taking his cock out and stroking it. “He can take it.”

Wardo touches a hand to the back of Mark’s head, touch still unfailingly gentle, and Mark waits to see if he’ll actually do it. Experimentally, Wardo bucks his hips up and Mark takes it. He has a lot of practice from Dustin, who was right when he said he knows exactly how much Mark can take. They’ve been together the longest, on and off before they realized that no matter who else came along they would always find their way back to each other. Dustin has spent long enough to be able to almost supernaturally tell what Mark wants.

“Mark, are you ready?”

Chris must have figured out that Mark stretched himself earlier. Mark looks over at Dustin. His mouth is a little preoccupied, but Dustin is watching and Dustin will know what he wants.

“He’s ready,” Dustin says. “He also says you should raw dog him.”

“You got all of that from a single glance?” Chris sounds amused, but Mark can feel the blunt head of his cock. “Sounds like you just want to see Mark get creampied.”

“Rude, I take my job very seriously.”

“Mark,” Wardo says. It’s low and hoarse, and Mark looks up at him through his lashes. Wardo runs his hands through Mark’s hair again. “I love you.”

Because he can’t respond verbally, Mark swallows and revels in the hiss of pleasure Wardo makes. Chris bottoms out behind him, and Mark is pushed further down on Wardo’s cock. That’s what he wanted, when he asked for this. He wanted this feeling of everything being out of his control, of not needing to think at all because there’s nothing to do but let himself be tugged between Chris and Wardo. There’s a blissful, mindless rhythm to it, and it’s exactly what Mark needs sometimes.

By the time Chris wraps a hand around him, Mark’s almost forgotten he’s hard and has been this entire time. His arms shake with the overwhelming feeling of it all, and Chris stops but starts again when Dustin tells him it’s fine. Wardo comes down Mark’s throat, and then Chris is pulling him back so he doesn’t choke himself and for a second Mark can only see white.

“—ark. Mark.” Dustin’s gently running his fingers across Mark’s cheek, and Mark blinks blearily at him. “There you are. See? I told you he was fine.”

“He passed out!” Wardo’s fretting, and Mark wants to tell him it’s okay but he doesn’t remember how words work yet. “Forgive me for being a little worried.”

“He does that sometimes.” Absently, Dustin pets Mark’s hair and Mark focus on the sensation, letting it ground him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Usually it’s not so dramatic,” Chris says. Belatedly, Mark realizes he’s seated in Chris’ lap with Chris’ cock still in him. “Do you want some water, Mark?”

Words are still hard, so Mark nods and lets Dustin hold a glass of water to his lips. When he’s drunk enough to satisfy Chris, Dustin sets the glass on their bedside table and kisses Mark’s forehead.

“Ten minute break,” Dustin says. “Then Chris will fuck you and you can blow me after.”

“I love you,” Mark finally manages. “All of you.”

“We love you too,” Wardo says. He settles his hand between Mark’s shoulderblades. “Rest, Mark.”

Breathing out, Mark does.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i didn't actually catch up like i was supposed to but on the plus side i did make bread so that's how adhd brain is going for me this october


End file.
